Truth Hurts but Lies Kill
by Cursed9030
Summary: To see something so unholy that you become suicidal, to have everything taken from you that you have nothing to live for. To never know who slaughtered your family and live with that is something normal people maybe able to deal with. But Sakura will find


– Card Captor Sakura

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS, this story has been published on for my mental pleasure, something to help me get over my depression. Just joking stop with the crying, enjoy I sincerely hope you have been disturbed.

Wind, rain, shadow, wood,

Sword, thunder, power, sleep

Card captors of the clow,

Expect the unexpected now,

The secrets of the clow,

Were all a mystery,

But when this mighty book was opened,

The powers were set free

Card captors

A quest for all time,

Each card posses a power all its own,

We've got to find them to bring the power home

Wind, rain, shadow, wood,

Sword, thunder, power, sleep

Card captors of the clow,

Expect the unexpected now,

Card captors,

A mystic adventure,

Card captors,

A quest for all time,

Card captors,

Card captors!!!!

**Prologue**

Looking through this small window I see a small girl, about the age of ten talking to a picture, a photograph of an older woman in her late twenties. If you look at the photograph a little closer, you'll see that the girl looks very similar to the woman in the photograph, or that could just be my thinking. She turns her head, it looks like someone's at the door, she quickly slides the picture under her pillow, says something and waits for the door to magically open, but it doesn't of course.

In walks a boy, about the age of eighteen doesn't move but just stands by the door looking at the girl sitting on the bed. He smile and then starts to laugh hysterically, the boy is the only one laughing, the little girls face grows the colour of pink then hot red like she's eaten a dozen hot chilly. She gets of the bed a throws herself at the boy, but he's to strong, he tickles her then throws her back on to the bed, in frustration she takes her tong out at him and calls him a BAKA, this can be heard across the street. But like all things in her life her anger doesn't last, she also starts to laugh.

Thinking back to a memory lost in time, he must be her brother there's no other explanation. They look so happy laughing together, it's the first I've see her laughing, lets see its been a month or more, but now look at her she's so happy, over the moon. But as always that doesn't last like most things in her life, both the boy and girl stop laughing and look at the door at the same time. Someone must be at the door again, but why does the little girl look afraid, the boy looks like he's comforting her. He sits her down on the bed and heads for the door, she calls him he looks back and puts his first figure to his lips, telling her to be quite. He lives and heads down stairs, the girl gets up and closes the door, she doesn't go and sits back on the bed, but paces up and down the room.

When I look again she's sitting on the bed and pulls the picture of the lady from under her pillow, she slides to the floor and pulls a purple shoe box from under her bed. She places it neatly on the bed and lifts the lid. The box is red from the inside, I see a book and another little box, this book to a mere human would look like its really old, like the books you see in old libraries, ancient history, it has a symbol on the cover a pentagram past down from many generations. Only a hand full of magicians know what the book contains, the power it welds and if it were to fall into the wrong hands all hell would brake loss. But the girl doesn't even look at the book she goes for the smaller box, in which she takes out another picture. The same lady in the previous one, but here she is holding a baby with a man hugging her and a little boy pocking the baby, ah happy family, the girl turns the picture over and there I see some name's, it reads………………….

_Sir Fujitaka Kinomoto_

_Lady Nadeshiko Kinomoto_

_Heir Touya Kinomoto_

_Heiress Kinomoto _

………………………….I wonder who they are, but I already know the answer to that question.

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Where did that come from, I see the girl she drops the photo and covers her ears, she drops to the floor and starts to shake. In that second there are two more bangs, that makes her jump, I see the look of fear on her face I feel for her, but I know not to interfere, I can't help her for this is her fight her test, she has to be strong to face all her fears, the death of a loved one, the pain to come that she never knew existed. She must learn control, to weld her power for good, for the greater good.

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

I see her running down stairs, I can not see what she has seen but her scream says everything, poor child. An hour later I see the first site of her, she looks different, I didn't notice at first but here her hand are covered in blood, she looks out the window I see her eyes now, she doesn't look like a child no more, how a few minutes can age you. I wonder if she has been crying then I see the dried tears on her face, how from beautiful pink she has gone pail, white as chalk. She closed her eyes, I see her face turn she grows angry, I hear her scream like many other magical being will, the pain, she wants everyone to feel her pain, her pain is lethal this will kill mortals, her screams will kill. The ground starts to move, I see the earth hears her cry, wait what is that? I see a lion with wings, he jumps for her there is a clash, like when the lady in the lake got angry and through Excalibur into a stone, but now I see nothing there is this strong bleeding light, its blinding it pains to look to it, then all the noise is gone there is only silence, and white all around.

You see nothing and you hear nothing, the elders are not going to like this out come it took us centuries to find her and now she's gone, my job here is done there is no reason for me to stay. A portal opens before me before I leave I send a message with the wind, "May the gods have mercy on you my child."

**What does not destroy me, makes me stronger. _- Friedrich Nietzsche_**

**Knowledge is convertible into power, and axioms into rules of utility and duty. But knowledge itself is not power. Wisdom is power; and her prime minister is justice, which is the perfected law of truth. - _Albert Pike_**

**Album**

_Finally Woken_

**Artist**

_Jem_

**Track**

_Missing You_

**Authors Note**

I don't know about you but I always listen to music when I'm on meaning when I'm reading other peoples story's. So as this is my first piece of crap, I'll tell you what I was listening to when writing, maybe anyone who has nothing to do can listen to it while reading ma shit. It's not written in stone you don't have to listen to music, you can read in pure silence if that's what you like, but I thought I'd offer my taste in music to the public. ****

Enjoy and please review, most appreciated, one word will do I'm not bothered you don't have to write an essay like what I'm doing I think I'll shut up now.


End file.
